Entre mis brazos
by Fireside
Summary: "Pero ahí estaba: en el sillón, echada, en un momento de sensatez en medio de la borrachera, abrazando a Gwen dormida, acariciando su espalda, su hombro desnudo que era mío, que podía ser mío cuando lo tocaba." Femslash.


_Hola. Este es un femslash protagonizado por Heather. No creo que hagan falta más advertencias._

* * *

Entre Mis Brazos

Cuando bajé los ojos encontré su nariz, perfecta, viviendo en cada respiro, y un poco más abajo, su boca rosada: se le había estropeado todo el maquillaje. De inmediato sentí que un beso quería escaparse de mis labios, pero entendí que era absurdo cualquier intento. Ella dormía.

El alcohol es un arma de doble filo. Divierte hasta cierto punto. Para mí el alcohol significa competencia; y toda competencia para mí significa ganar. Ganar. Es lo único que me importa. Cada fracaso en mi vida me resulta en un profundo deseo de ganar y seguir ganando hasta que esas competencias perdidas sean mínimas. Ya había tenido un fracaso antes de aquella noche: después de tanto tiempo, empezaba a entender que ella nunca iba a ser mía. Que nunca iba a poder ganar su corazón.

Lo que yo quería ganar era la competencia de demostrar mayor resistencia hacia el alcohol que nadie. Es estúpido para muchos, pero, como repito, yo no puedo esquivar ninguna competencia que se presente en mi vida.

Pero ahí estaba: en el sillón, echada, en un momento de sensatez en medio de la borrachera, abrazando a Gwen dormida, acariciando su espalda, su hombro desnudo que era mío, que podía ser mío cuando lo tocaba. Mi brazo derecho descendía ligeramente; palpaba el abrazo y lo hacía más fuerte, como si temiera que se cayera, como si quisiera acercarla tanto, hacerla más mía. Mi otro brazo dormía debajo de su cuerpo. Cuando bajé los ojos encontré su cara dormida y entonces, solo al notar la imposibilidad de un beso (porque había estado ebria, de seguro, pero soy suficientemente inteligente como para notar la estupidez y lo desagradable de besar a alguien que duerme y que, por cierto, no se lo espera; no soy ninguna violadora) entendí que ella, mi Gwen, y yo, no estábamos solas en una especie de burbuja, sino que ambas retozábamos abrazadas en el sillón en medio de la sala de la casa de Geoff donde el resto de compañeros de fiesta pululaba alrededor de nosotras.

"Y luego nadie me cree cuando digo que esas dos se aman", escuché a Duncan decir.

"Mierda", pensé. No le dije nada, ni siquiera creo que volteé los ojos hacia él, en parte porque la espalda de la chica entre mis brazos ocupaba casi la mitad de mi campo visual. Pero, en realidad, no me molestó tanto. Estaba en medio del sopor que trae consigo el alcohol, incluso en ese momento de sensatez. ¡Ella estaba entre mis brazos! ¿Qué más importaba?

"Bueno, muchachas, a dormir", dijo Bridgette.

Ella había separado un cuarto para las chicas. A lo lejos, su novio protestaba por tener que dormir tan temprano. Pero Gwen no estaba en condiciones de seguir con la fiesta. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco lo estaba.1

"A dormir… ¡a las camas!, ¡adentro!", volví a escuchar a las chicas. Una clara orden de "suéltala". Por supuesto yo no quería soltarla. Ella dormía plácidamente conmigo, ni siquiera se inmutaba por los gritos de locas que proferían las chicas para que fuéramos a los dormitorios. Yo sabía que no podía protestar. ¿Qué iba a decir? "¿Déjala durmiendo conmigo?" Por supuesto que no. No dije nada, pero creo que no retiré mis brazos sino hasta que Bridgette o Leshawna la tomaron para apartarla de mí. Yo solo pude sentir cómo el calor de su cuerpo me era arrebatado, y me quedé sentada en el sillón por un momento. De reojo divisé a Trent intentando patéticamente cargarla para llevarla cual princesa a su habitación. Iluso. Algunos sentimientos de impotencia me invadieron. ¡Si yo tuviera la fuerza y la sobriedad suficiente para llevarla en brazos hasta su lecho!

A la mañana siguiente nadie habló al respecto directamente. ¿Cómo llegamos a esa situación? ¿Cómo pasó que la tuve entre mis brazos? Cuando intento imaginarlo, visualizo a Gwen recostándose sobre mí en el sillón mientras yo estoy sentada, abrazándome al tiempo que yo la abrazo por la espalda. Entonces nos echamos hacia un costado y dormimos un rato hasta que yo despierto y entonces recién puedo recordar.

Es probable que nunca lo sepa; es probable que ella no lo recuerde. Pero a mí siempre me quedarán en la memoria los deliciosos minutos en que la tuve entre mis brazos.


End file.
